The present invention relates to novel substituted 1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine-3-carboxamides having antiinflammatory activity and to pharmaceutical compositions and pharmacological methods employing such compounds.
Various 2-oxindole carboxamides are disclosed in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,942 discloses certain 2-oxindole-1-carboxamide compounds having an acyl substituent at the 3-position as having analgesic and antiinflammatory activities. European published patent Application Nos. 0 181 136 and 0 173 520 disclose substituted 2-oxindole-3-carboxamides and tricyclic and quadracyclic compounds including the 2-oxindole-3-carboxamide unit as antiinflammatory agents. Various oxindole carboxamides have also been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,634,453; 3,749,731; 4,686,224; and in European Patent Application Nos. 0 173 520; 0 164 860; 0 181 136; 0 137 163 and 0 156 603.